Talk:Metroid: Other M
ANY INFO PUBLISHED HERE RELATING FROM THE GAME'S RELEASE VERSION SHOULD BE MARKED AS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This page has been manually archived. Archives: 1 Release date Has no one seen the news, metroid other m may not come out til at least september, but I am not sure. Is it ok to trust neo gaf? Also is it okay to trust walmart or bestbuy over game stop. Omegafusiontroid. :Yes, we've seen the news. Check Forum:Minor Metroid News. As per usual, we have to wait for Nintendo to announce a delay before we can change anything. If this a rumor, they probably won't. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Weird things go on through my mind... Okay so I had this dream (I seldom ever dream but I did this time) and it was about the game. Here's the crazy part: Samus was in an Oubliette-looking place called the "Buckley" like the medicine. And she was fighting ULF 27 and she scanned it and it said its name was "Snorbsi". Crazy things go on through my mind... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) SAMUS SPOKE IN SM Trivia *Because Samus speaks in the trailer, this will mark the first Metroid series game where Samus actually speaks vocally (not counting Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion, as she spoke in text boxes; her voice was previously only heard as grunts of pain in the Metroid Prime trilogy, or the Zero Suit Samus taunts in Brawl). In Super Metroid she says "The last metroid is in captivity... The Galaxy is at peace". :That wasn't Samus that was the narrator, if you listen carefully you'll notice that the voice sounds masculine and also it is voice acted by a guy who has a character inspired by him. Metroid101 19:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I always figured that helped explain why everyone thought that she was a he, because she used a synthesizer to help hide her identity. Doesn't make nearly as much sense these days, but back then it made perfect sense to me! I still consider it as being Samus while in her suit, though, since that's just how I always thought it was and I like my nostalgia. -- Somarinoa 11:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Controls do you think we could start a new topic on the page called controls instead of just mentioning the nes controller and remove the wii motion plus which isn't in the game anyways Omegafusiontroid 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Deja Vu Does this game remind you of Fusion? I don't mean as in game play, but in almost every other way. Similiar place, enviroments, commander, ect. Do you agree?-- page/ '' 02:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ya but also heavily reminds me of zero mission (Omegafusiontroid 04:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC)). Only this time Adam will die(maybe,Probably) Marx Wraith 01:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Fusion Ending? I was thinking that maybe just like how they did the reenactment of the Super Metroid ending that they could do the same with the Metroid Fusion opening (you know, you see her getting infected by an X, she gets the Fusion Suit, etc). Also, if you get 100% items, they could show the SA-X escaping it's chamber and whatnot. Dr.Pancake 02:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Please talk about the article and not your speculations, that is for the Forums Metroid101 02:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but you gotta admit it's not too far-fetch. Dr.Pancake 02:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, can I get a link to the Other M forum then? Because I can't seem to find it through a typical search. Because I have something I want to bring up but it might be better for this forum you speak of. -- Somarinoa 11:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I had an idea where the 100% ending shows an X coming out of SR388 rock and infecting the Hornoad that Samus kills... --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 02:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That actually seems more reasonable than the one I said, but I would really like to see a 3D SA-X and maybe they can zoom to its face like they did in Fusion. Dr.Pancake 02:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I admit it is cool and not Far-Fetch. Metroid101 02:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Plot There is only one (maybe more) thing that we may know about the later part of the game. Its quite obvious, because it was stated in Fusion, that Adam somehow sacrificed his life for the sake of Samus. Since Adam is seen alive at the beginning of the game, and he is dead in afterward, in Fusion, his death takes place in this game, or possibly another installment. Its quite possible that he will play an integral part in the ending of the game. gammer10 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Areas In the newest trailer on metroid.jp there's a scene showing a computer screen in the background and it looks like it has a list of areas. I'll get a link/time ref in a minute. One of the areas was called 'Biosphere' if memory serves me correctly. Of course there are the ones mentioned in the Article, but this scene has at lease five more. gammer10 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Multiple or Single Location(s)?Marx Wraith 23:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) One thing I've been wondering ever since I saw a trailer of the tropical rainforest area being holographically created. Will this game take place solely on the Bottle Ship with the different areas being simulated or will the action shift to a real planet later on. I know it's way too soon to know, but what does everyone else think about this? Marx Wraith 01:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Even if I'd like it to take place in different places (let's say, different planets or stations), I think it is going to be set entirely on Bottle Ship, following the one-planet or one-station only style of the original Metroid games (Super Metroid, Fusion, etc.). Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 01:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Hmm,seems reasonable. Marx Wraith 01:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Although now to my understanding it sounds like the Bottle ship will self-desruct.....hmmm I guess I'll just wait and see when I get it. : :Power Bombs? The article says that power bombs can be used in the demo. Where exactly are they used, i've never seen power bombs in any of the demo videos. Metroid Master 12:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It was probably mentioned in an interview. I read somewhere that the Power Bomb would be used by holding down the button that allows Samus to drop Bombs. Metroid Fan 15:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) POSSIBLE SPOILER (albeit partially predicatble): There are simulated environments on the Bottle Ship like in Metroid Fusion. There are tropical-like environments (I believe someone called it a breeding ground) on the Bottle ship. In one room there was a hologram projector that was hiding the actual dimensions of the room by hiding the industrialized componets of the room and making it look like an entirely natural setting. END SPOILER 23:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Other M logo font Hello. I was wondering if somebody knew which font is used in the Metroid Other M logo, in the words "Other M". Greetings. --'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 02:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately for you and others like you who want to know what the font is, it is doubtful that anyone will find out that information. It probably doesn't have a name and was most likely designed exclusively by Nintendo. In other words, it's not a font you'll find in say Microsoft Word. Metroid Fan 02:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your answer. I was almost sure it was not going to be "easy" to find. You are right, the font has probably been created by Nintendo. Anyway, I'll try to find a similar one. Thanks and greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 02:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Two other "ospheres"? I think there are two other "ospheres" that haven't been named yet. The Ki-Hunters seem to be in a nocturnal environment, for one, and then a Famitsu interview has a screenshot of two Skultera. So it looks like we'll be getting a Hydrosphere and Nocturnosphere too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Doors Something unusual- none of the screenshots show any doors onboard the station! Metroid room-separating Doors, I mean, not regular doors... since the doors serve as loading buffers, does this mean that we'll have to sit through some sort of loading screen or something?--AdmiralSakai 22:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Metroid II only had a couple missile hatches. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You're missing his point. In the 3D disc-based games, doors served as disguised load times. Other M lacks doors, so it's possible it will have loading screens instead. I doubt it, though. They might just have not shown doors yet--and I believe there were doors in the playable demo, though I don't remember 100%. I know the hologram training room was blocked off by a door at least. Either way, they also said some rooms will be locatable by disabling holoprojectors to reveal hidden entryways. So for one, that means doors can be hidden, and for two, there is at least SOME sort of room-barrier involved. Dazuro 23:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) There ARE doors. However, unlike many other Metroid games, you don't need to actually shoot many of them at all. They usually open automatically when you walk up to them. Some doors do lock when you pass through them. But I've yet to have ANY loading buffers in game. It's seamless gameplay into cinematic and back so far. 23:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Correction, extremely large rooms (like the trio near where you get the wave beam (not a spoiler, all stuff from Super seems to be in MOM) seem to have some load buffer time on occasion. 01:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) unequiping? the latest trailer seems to sujest the ability to unequip items like before. has it been confirmed? Also, I noticed several returning things from super metroid, like the multi bomb drop, are most of the weapons returning too?CloudHiro 16:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You cannot unequip abilities. Dazuro 21:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The reviews are in! I've been reading all the reviews available online. Most have given the game either a 8 or 8.5. Destructoid hit it pretty hard, though...gave it only a 6.5 I'd post links, but there are too many! DesertLynx83 21:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Anybody else get Nintendo Power? If not, I'll detail a few bits on their review as soon as I get my issue. They seem pretty excited![[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 02:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC)'' ::I heard Nintendo Power gave it a 8.5, but not sure if that's true. DesertLynx83 06:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm gonna have to side with Destructoid here. While it's definitely far and away in story-telling, the gameplay is ultimately bland and repetative when you play it versus most 2D games. Rapidly tap D-Pad in every fight, and keep spamming charge blasts. Yet you can't even use missiles out of first person. Extraxi 03:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Game Cost So, how much is Metroid: Other M gonna cost? [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 '''Shadows guide me...] 01:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Gamestop has it for $49.99. Ujikintoki 05:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Completion Percentage? I guess this is a section where we discuss our completion percentage on our first playthrough. Mine was 56%. i thought it was pretty good for my first time :It is impossible to not get 100% on your first playthrough, as every item location is marked on your map after the second to last boss. Every. Single. One. And please sign your name. Extraxi 03:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was speed running so I got a 41% xD Is there a secret ending?? Metroid101 03:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It is impossible to get 100% before the credits, as several of the items rely on having the Power Bombs to access them. I can think of at least three Energy Parts and a couple other items that need to be collected through killing Desbrachians post-credits. Anyway, I finished with 68%. Ujikintoki 05:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I beat it today and finnished with 34%. That could be terrible because i skiped so much, or awesome because i did it with so little. I also did it in 10 hours in the span of 3.5 days, which is great for me. All the other metroids i played took me at least 14 hours over two weeks to finish (yeah, I fail. I know)! (Metroid.pie 19:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC)) ::... You guys know that the game isn't over until the Bottle Ship explodes, right? And that just before Phantoon, every powerup is marked on your map, right? Right? Please tell me you knew that because it was so obvious with the glowing blips all over the map. Extraxi 19:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sorry, when you said "second to last boss" were you referring to Nightmare or the Queen Metroid? The Metroid Queen is the canonical final boss of the game, while Phantoon is just a bonus boss. Also even after the Bottle Ship self-destructs, you can still continue your game, spawning at Samus's ship. Ujikintoki 20:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::... Phantoon is the final boss. It's not a 'bonus' since the game doesn't end, and you're not given the 'Percent Complete' screen until the Bottle Ship self destructs. Extraxi 22:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The Deleter Along the way, Samus believes there is a traitor within the 07th Platoon, and nicknames him "the Deleter". The page doesn't clarify who this is or whether Samus was right or wrong about this. Perhaps it should elaborate on this further...? 03:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :We could all easily link directly to the Deleter, and his true identity. But we're all being nice and not handing out spoilers. You'll have to search for the Deleter's page on your own if you really want to know. And for anyone who accidently looks at James' page before playing the game. Extraxi 05:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, wait. It is linked. STOP CONFUSING ME, . Extraxi 05:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :In the game, when Samus and the woman become separated, there is a guy wearing a Galactic Federation Power Suit. Adam then tells her about the lizard and then makes her go descend an elevator. AS SHE GOES DOWN the elevator, she has thoughts about the guy who attacked her and then dubs him "Deleter". Shadowblade777 05:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Video transcript I was just curious if a full transcript of all the cutscenes would be a possible idea. I'd more than happy, and willing to type one up of all the scenes. Also, where might I put it? On this page or make its own page? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Talk Page']]) 07:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Title So is it officially Metroid Other M or Metroid: Other M? We don't call it Metroid: Prime or Metroid: Fusion, after all. The boxart shows no colon, but we're very inconsistent. The article may have a colon but many links do not. Dazuro 22:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC)